


Moving On

by Calesvol



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: It’s been six months since Dracula’s demise and things seem to be falling into place; except, are they, really? Feelings are complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

It had been six months since then. Six months since the hot summer had brought the end of Dracula’s reign of tyranny and turned leaves had since shed into the white shroud of winter. Nights weren’t so dark, Sypha thought as a lone wolf howled through the long night. The moon was round and full, encompassed by snowy clouds and a world dyed completely blue in the low midnight. Interrupted by only the black silhouettes of trees and their white mantles, the sky was clear and spangled with stars. A fire flickered as both Trevor Belmont and the blonde huddled together for warmth, breaths misting the air.

“I can’t believe this trip took us a whole week. Do you think the Leu was worth it?” the sorceress thought aloud as she rested her cheek on Trevor’s shoulder, the brunet smiling fondly to himself.

“I’d like to think so. Muntenia has far less monsters than there used to be, but our work is yet over.” Trevor fished into his lapel pocket for a long strip of beef jerky he broke in half for the pair to share. Sypha gratefully took it and nibbled the morsel contemplatively.

“Alucard’s letter said reconstruction of the Belmont Estate is coming under way, at least. Well, more than last week.”

To be fair, the pair had been away for at least a month total, and then some. Returning to Brăila was strange, but utterly welcome after their arduous travels. Sypha, at least, gladly anticipated the idea of a proper bath and warm bed and laundered clothes after spending so much time camping out, short bouts of sleep interrupted by wolves, bandits, or monsters; sometimes an unpleasant medley of any of the three together. While Belmont Castle was still too skeletal to inhabit, substantial progress had been made. Monster hunting made them the coin necessary to pay the villagers working on the construction.

“Eh, I wonder about Alucard. You think he actually enjoys being cooped up in that old castle of his?” Trevor wondered idly as he chewed on his jerky like a horse did their cud. His blue gaze was distant, distracted.

Sypha gazed at him oddly. “Why wouldn’t he? He’s not entirely alone. Trevor. And restoring things is something he’s been enjoying doing…I think,” she considered uncertainly, voice trailing off doubtfully. “At least, I do not think he’s alone. …You care about him, don’t you?”

“And you don’t?” Trevor smirked with a knowing quirk of his brow, Sypha blushing indignantly.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Sypha sputtered defensively, jumping up from the confines of a shared blanket with her hands on her hips. “What, is it wrong to care for someone? I care for you, you enormous oaf!”

Trevor couldn’t help but burst into gregarious laughter before he sobered, eyes returning to the fire. Something sagely wistful settled upon his olive features, Sypha studying him with a growing concern. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. You understand his sorrow—I’m sure you two would be a good match.”

“I— Trevor, what on earth are you insinuating?” the blonde demanded with a growing flush on her cheeks, of how damning she looked. Lips pursed anxiously, she ventured, “…He is handsome, yes, but—how on earth could you be so blind as to think I don’t fancy you—” She caught herself, suddenly turning around.

Her voice dropped to a near whisper. “But is it so wrong I want to save him, too?” Sypha hugged herself, frustrated tears welling within her eyes. What on earth was wrong with her? Why was it that she felt such similar yet different things for the two men? A guilty, palpable affection and a dire want to rescue them in spite of herself.

“I suppose you’re not entirely alone in that regard.” Disbelief displayed openly on her features, their eyes matching and he so compelled to continue by hers that bored into him intensely. “I’ll…simply say there might be a mutual problem in that.”

Sypha’s shoulders sagged. “Oh,” she murmured as she sank back to the ground, squatting on her knees near him again where he opened his arm to bring her against his side and into a shared warmth enough to melt the snow away. “Then…you understand. You feel drawn to him, as well?”

“I— Don’t think for one second I was _willing_. It’s not some tender entreaty or crap like that,” Trevor chuffed toughly before his tensity ebbed away. “…But, yes.”

Sypha become absorbed by the flickering flames, an owl hooting distantly. “To be fair, I hadn’t intended on falling for you, either. That…doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it?” she ventured in a small voice, gathering her knees to her chest and resting her chin atop the caps, heart fluttering nervously.

“You must be really dense if you don’t think I haven’t been interested in you, Sypha,” Trevor chuckled throatily, the blonde gazing at him hopefully. “I thought our problem was shared. An attraction to each other, and to him.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled wryly. “Oh please, Belmont. You’re so easily read that you’re a step away from being an illuminated text if some monks got their hands on you and started decorating!” she snorted with a horse-like laugh, earning a headlock and mussing of her tussled blonde locks in retaliation. Tapping on his arm in concession, the Belmont released her with amused but quieting chuckles.

“That leaves the biggest hurdle, doesn’t it?” Trevor asked suddenly, Sypha perking up. “We’ll have to sit Alucard down about this. You know him. Unless we decide to go monster hunting in, say, Transylvania, then he’ll catch on rather quickly. Nothing goes under his nose.”

“Are you absolutely certain?” Sypha asked worriedly, resting her chin atop her knees again. “How do you know it won’t…make things awkward if the feeling isn’t mutual?”

Trevor puffed air through his bangs. “Argh, you have a point. But even if he does reject us, there’s always friendship. And don’t we have each other, Miss Belnades?” he conceded with a sure, warm smile that drew a soft blush from the woman.

She playfully ribbed him. “A rather cheap conciliatory prize, but you’re right,” she replied smugly, primly, with a grin. “…At any rate, that is true. After everything we’ve been through together, I doubt unrequited feelings would be the wedge that drives us apart. I don’t think little things would be enough. We’re sort of joined now, regardless. ‘ _As above, so below_.’”

“I think it’s safe to say we know what needs to be done. Come, let’s go to sleep, Sypha. We’ll return home in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Warning(s): G, death mention

* * *

Skeletons weren’t supposed to bear promise. Not really. But when the skeletal spires of the Belmont Estate rose in time with the sinister teeth of Dracula’s castle, Sypha and Trevor felt a sense of upliftment at seeing their home come into shape. Muntenia’s stone quarries had seen much business of late, their growing ties of trade with the Kingdom of Hungary, the Crimean Khanate, and other powers outside Wallachia were helping them slowly rebuild. Brăilans that had once been utterly superstitious saw the benevolence of the young Dracula lord, the air surrounding the forests and dual castles seeming to soften with the snowfall.

Pale lanterns lit the path their horses clopped restively upon, stone becoming uncovered from the underbrush and maintained. Scaffoldings climbed the sides of the Belmont Castle and festooned it like chainmail, silhouettes moving busily and the clangor of mallets and masonry singing sweetly in the winter morning.

The local voivode said it was the least they could do after ridding the world of Dracula’s blight. Theirs was a favor that needn’t be repaid, but they knew better. The shadow of his castle wouldn’t be accepted so easily.

“Look at it; it’s coming along so well!” Sypha marveled proudly as she beamed at Trevor, and he had to admit he agreed. With dense underbrush cleared and the piles of rubble banished away for the reconstruction, it was coming along sensibly. Leon would be proud, he was sure. “Perhaps it could even be finished by Mărțișor.”

The spring festival, right. Slightly unrealistic with the brutal winter, but the people got paid and were fed as well as they could be, so it was within possibility. “Could be. Why don’t we see what Alucard is up to? Make sure he’s not wrecking the place.”

Sypha understood the weight of his words without elaboration, swallowing thickly. “Right. Let’s leave our horses with the stable hands, first.”

The ascent into Dracula’s castle had changed remarkably since last they’d been inside. Truthfully, what Sypha and Trevor shared about the place was they hadn’t been inside since they’d fought the Count. Not that Alucard had minded much, instead preferring the quarters eked from the Belmont labyrinth they’d found a wing to make a home out of. The castle was still broken in places, needed sunlight to cleanse away its stormy funeral shroud that had enveloped it for ages. Even before entering, the sundering heaviness had lifted away.

“Welcome, my friends,” Alucard greeted grandly as he descended the stair. Vampire attendants regarded them curiously, mindful to keep away from the slanting ray of light as the egress slowly eased shut with a long, weathered groan. This caused the attendants to exhale a silent, collective sigh of relief as they resumed their duties and their lord advanced near his comrades.

“You really have to do the whole pigheaded routine, Adrian? It’s a bit old,” Trevor mocked with a cocky smirk, Alucard meeting it with a look just as devilish.

“Old? Says the man who appears as though he hasn’t bathed in literal months,” Alucard sniped back with a growing smile of his own, snark one of their finer modes of exchanges. Even if Sypha didn’t seem to think so.

“You two can bicker like old maids later. Adrian, it’s been too long. We’d like to catch up, if we can,” Sypha interjected, stepping between the pair. Alucard suavely took her hand and grazed her knuckles with a kiss, ears tinging pink. After what she and Trevor had spoken of the night before, it bore more weight than if they regarded him as just a friend.

Trevor cleared his throat loudly. “A month is a long time. Even if you are inclined to disagree,” Trevor replied with a hint of somberness, unable to help but avert his eyes, disguising it as admiring the repairs that had been done. With substantially more lighting and light-colored shrouds that festooned the rafters, it brightened the foyer considerably.

Sypha had looped her arm through Alucard’s, the young count indulging her gladly. Trevor lingered behind with a distant, alienated look upon his face, but said nothing of it. “I think you will be pleased with the progress we’ve made. It’s rather amazing what simple tidying up can do. In fact, I insist you spend an afternoon or day in the study when you get the chance. My father had a rather amazing assortment of books.”

“Really? I can’t wait! Although, I might need longer than a day to read through it all, Adrian,” Sypha said with a warm laugh, the resonance of their voices dimming when they finally came to the study itself. Basking in a warm candle glow, it was markedly different from the battleground it had been months before, but the wariness that prickled along the nape of his neck was the same. It’d take getting used to, he knew that.

As they unlinked and Alucard gestured for them near a circle of couches and overstuffed chairs that encircled a large conference table, looming bookshelves of musty tomes encompassed them like sentinels. As the blond dhampir settled in, he clasped his hands and gestured to his friends invitingly. “Please, you must have much you wish to speak of. Might you tell me about your travels?”

Sypha swallowed, her throat visibly bobbing. “Actually, Adrian, that’s not what we wished to speak about.” As if setting the tone of the conversation, she overlapped her hand with Trevor’s, the man swearing it burned as hot as the blessed power of his Vampire Killer. “It’s…something important. Something that involves you.”

Alucard’s jaw clamped shut at the sight of them, Trevor almost certain he saw the pale immortal’s temple throb. Thick brows furrowed together, and the boldness in his voice wouldn’t allow for whatever delicacy Sypha was trying for.

“I…take it you two have consummated a relationship?” Alucard’s smile was forced, but something cold and lonely ached in his gaze.

Trevor leveled him with a harsh sigh. “And here I thought vampires, even half-ones, were supposed to be the superior species,” he interrupted with a slack mien, leaning back in his seat while Sypha flashed him an indignant look. “You act like there isn’t something more to this, Adrian.”

Alucard’s brow puckered with frustration. “Had I known what you meant, I would. But I don’t. Enough with the riddles, Belmont,” Alucard seethed and simmered, eyes narrowing dangerously. Trevor’s met that glower dauntlessly, both men locked in a war of attrition.

“Can’t you both stop arguing for one second?!” Sypha sputtered aloud as she wrung tufts of her hair in her fingers before slamming a fist on the table, startling them both. “Adrian, we have something to tell you. Something…we need to be honest about.” She sighed, quailing behind the words that came tumbling from her lips. “It’s…complicated, really. And completely unintentional, and by no means demanding to be reciprocated! But, Adrian, we—” another harsh sigh, “there’s more to this. More than just us. Something that involves you.”

Alucard appeared taken aback, Trevor swearing there was some color in his cheeks. “…Go on, Sypha.” Not him of course. Not unless they wanted to start drawing swords by the next reply. “Please.”

“I… _We_ are in a bit of a conundrum, I must confess,” Sypha began, the courage that had spellbound him to her in the first place welling up. “It’s true. Trevor and I…there is something going on between us. But—it’s not just us. We…feel something more. For _you_.”

Alucard’s brows slowly rose. “You…and Belmont? Feel— _something_ , for me?” he repeated slowly, skeptically regarding the brunet before returning to Sypha. “Is it true?”

“Regretfully and unconsciously,” Trevor quipped dryly, only to be met with a growing smirk from the dhampir that saw him flushing faintly. Bloody smug bastard! _Attractive leech_ — Ah. “And what’s that smug look for?!”

“Adrian, Trevor, please!” Sypha snapped in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. Alucard only chuckled while Trevor grimaced. Though, it didn’t quite last.

“Mm, I wonder what I’m to do with this new information, then,” Alucard speculated idly, crossing his legs comfortably. Trevor considered him oddly while Sypha watched with bated breath. “…I cannot help but wonder if some selfish wish didn’t bring this about. That I might not have to be alone again. Surrounded by those who understand me. It’s…a rare, often unattainable gift.”

“Adrian, do you mean—” Sypha broached hopefully, hers a ginger sort.

“There is something there, yes. Nebulous, distant. But it treasures you two, all the same.” Alucard rose from his seat, placing his hands on both their shoulders. Sypha took his with a giddy smile, Trevor leaning into the touch that he felt Alucard ease entirely into.

“Don’t’ think this means some damned wedded bliss, vampire,” Trevor chuckled lowly, eyes beginning to sink closed. Yes, he liked them much better together, he surmised. Much, much better.

“And I wouldn’t want for anything less, you damned drunkard.”


End file.
